gravity_falls_extreme_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity Falls Extreme Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to the Gravity Falls Extreme Roleplay Wiki Welcome to the Gravity Falls Extreme RolePlay Wiki. NOTE, PLEASE READ!!-''' '''Due to this wiki being a bit old, the verity of shows have expanded on this wiki. Therefore, I, (ErenJaeger, Founder), Have stretched the wiki to be Gravity falls, and any show in a large collab, And also webcomics, books, movies, etc. Rules: Choose a character, they're permanent! You can also make OCs, (Original Characters) For roleplaying. Be nice: No one likes a Godmodder, Powerplayer, or trolls. No acting like you are one of the characters, PLEASE ASK if you want to be one! Characters. Mabel Pines- Open. Dipper Pines- Open. Grunkle Stan - Open. Soos- Open. Wendy- Open. Pacifica- CutieSimm Candy- Open. Grenda- Open. > > > ORIGINAL CHARACTERS < < < Gabrielle Solace- Gabby wears a yellow hat with a sun on it. She also wears a red vest, an orange shirt and black shoes. She has two brothers. The oldest is Leo, who died facing a powerful wizard. Then Gabby's little brother Kevin. Her hair is long and brown, pulled back in a ponytail. Gabby's an amazing archer. So she always has her golden bow and arrow with her.(Dipper4561's OC.) Jake smith- Jake is a ninja in training. He has three brothers and a sister. He knows how to turn into a sixteen year old and a two year old. His best friend is a talking wolf named yoshi who has been his best friend since his mother died. He wears a blue short sleeved shirt, black hair, a forehead ninja protecter, and has many special powers. He helps out anytime he can. (Dipper1234's OC.) Elizy- Elizy wears a shrit with blue and white strips, and a green under shrit.Her hair is hlaf up half down in a blue scruchie.She has two sister Megan(160 and Dani (8).Elizy liveswith her grandmother and her aunt in Gravity falls and lives in a 2 story house. She does plays and sing. Her home townn is in Flordia. Ever since her parents died she has been living with her grandmother and aunt. (gfrules' oc) Amanda Wilsion- Amanda wears a light pink sweater with a neon pink pine tree on it, blue jeans, and brown boots, she has medium length dirty blonde hair with a blonde streak, she has a twin sister named Brianna, she and Brianna just moved to Gravity Falls from Yakima, Washington, Amanda is a crazy, random, fun-loving person who can put a smile on anyones face (Amanda_shmanda's OC.) McKenna Thunder- A young nine year old girl who looks like a tall no braces no sweaters more mature version of Mabel. She has brown hair dark brown eyes, a light pink T- shirt with the Thunder Clan in black symbol on it and has navy blue jeans. She is a Thunder Clan cat warrior and her warrior name is Autumn Claw. She is the youngest warrior in Thunder Clan and is a mix of a tabby cat and a ginger cat. Her fur is flame colored but looks like the leaves in the autumn. She is friends with Dipper, Mabel, Drake, and Tyler. She fights a lot, to prevent her friends from getting killed. She is the youngest member of claws crew. Which is a group of 3 people or should I say cats. The claws crew members are McKenna, Drake, and Tyler. Drake and Tyler are not her brothers, they are close friends. She has an older sister who's name NightTail or Nyx River. Claws crew is a band and dance group, but also to save the forest. Mabel once tried to be her because she thought McKenna was so perfect. (One of ..71.172.3.8's OC's) Russel "Butter Miner" Crafter - A 13 year old boy who has a green hat and green eyes. His hair is brown, short and messy, and wears an Bad Piggies shirt, as well as red shorts and green sandals. He always wears his hat all the time, and has a high IQ, as he makes ray guns a lot. He uses a lot of butter (gold) items, hence "Butter Miner". He hates pioneer day and loves drinking Sprit. - Owen Lover's OC Catian- A alien cat-like creature called a Feleodice coming to earth to hide from space police. He has many powers, because he is a Royal, which means he has all the powers a Feleodice can have. He can turn in to a human, cat, or lion-like monster besides his true form. He is about 6 feet tall, has blue fur with purple stripes. He also has four eyes and two tails. When human, he has blonde hair and light blue eyes. He met Dipper in the woods by the mystery shack, and likes to hang with them. He is also very protective of Mabel and Dipper. He thinks Gideon is a Warlock. (Dipper's Cat 707 's OC) Lilianna Young- A 13 year old girl who has just moved into this town from Texas with her family (her younger sister , brother Meredith and Cammeron. Than her oldest brother Landon) and strange things have already begun to happen to her. She has caramel brown hair which is long and curly , she also has blue eyes and wears a pair of light brown uggs and a big grey hoodie with and black jeans. She plays soccer and is sometimes shy but very funny and outgoing once you get to know her.She is friends with Mabel and very good friends with Dipper since shes in to mystery and all about the weird stuff happening in Gravity Falls. OTHER FANDOMS John Egbert (Homestuck):Dipper4561 Eren Jaeger (Shingeki No Kyojin):ErenJaeger Category:Browse